How Good It Can Be
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer, Marissa and Holly go on a road trip. They plan on fun, adventure and doing some serious damage to their dads’ credit cards. But what they didn’t plan on was the unexpected meeting of a couple Newport Boys. Rewrite of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: Best friends, Summer, Marissa and Holly decide to go on a road trip to end their school break. They plan on fun, adventure and doing some serious damage to their dads' credit cards. But what they didn't plan on was the unexpected meeting of a couple Newport boys along the way. Rewrite of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."**

**So I was re-reading my fic "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and I was like "Holy shit, my writing sucks." So I decided to rewrite it. Seeing as how my writing style has changed quite a bit and gotten better…I think. LOL. **

Summer Roberts and Holly Fischer sat lazily on the blonde's bed, flicking through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. Holly glanced at the clock that hung on her newly painted pink walls and sighed. "Where the hell is Coop? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago!"

"I don't have a clue what that girl is doing. She hasn't replied to any of my texts. Maybe something is wrong," pondered the brunette worryingly.

"Coop is probably fine. She probably got caught in traffic or something; she did say she was coming from her moms' house. That is pretty far away from mine if you think about it."

"Yeah…I guess you're right Hol," replied Summer, returning back to her cheerful mood.

The pair continued to flip through the pages of the magazine, when a sobbing form knocked on the bedroom door.

Summer got up and opened the door. "Oh my god Coop."

Hoping up and helping Marissa to the bed Holly spoke up, "Sweetie, tell us what happened."

"I slept with him!" Marissa stated. Summer and Holly exchanged glances, wondering what the problem was, but then Summer clicked on. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"What is it? I'm lost," Holly chipped in, her state of confusion apparent on her features.

"I walked in on him and…and…my mom! My fucking mom was doing _my_ boyfriend!" Marissa raged. Tears falling freely down her smooth skin.

"Wait, what?!" Holly exclaimed, trying her hardest not to laugh. But Marissa bet her to it. "I know aye! It's crazy…and sick."

"Well Coop at least you can laugh about it," Summer told her friend, whose tears were drying.

"Can I stay here tonight, I mean, I can't go home."

"Of course Marissa, you can stay as long as you want," Holly responded with a warm smile.

"Shouldn't you ask your dad or mom or something…?" Marissa questioned.

"My parents have gone away for the weekend, so I have the house to myself."

Marissa nodded then darted her sight to the page Summer was reading in Cosmopolitan. "Wow, that place looks amazing."

"Coop you speak logic," replied Summer in awe of the hotel advertised in the magazine.

"What is it?" Holly inquired, jumping onto the bed and joining her girlfriends. "That place is nice. Where is it? Please say Beverly Hills…"

"Sadly, no. It's in New York City," Marissa answered Holly.

"Oh."

"Who cares where it is! Hell, it could be in Africa and we are still going there," Summer told the two girls occupying the space around her.

"What?" Marissa asked, the surprised expression written on her face made Summer roll her eyes.

"Well, why don't we go? Money is no issue. We have no parents to stop us. School is starting in a week, so why not have fun while we have the chance?" Receiving blank faces from the pair of blondes, Summer continued, "Come on guys, we get home and it's like school and reality. Lets have fun! Road trips are awesome, I read about them all the time. You remember The Simple Life. Paris and Nicole had a blast in the second season. Please! It'll be all time. Just us. On the road…"

"It would be good to get out of town," Marissa started.

"And Summer is right, we should have fun while we have the chance," Holly said with an excited smile.

"Okay, it's settled then. But travel…whose car should we go in?" Summer asked.

"We can go in mine. My mom recently bought me a new one. I guess she thought since my dad has gone to jail, we should continue to spend the money he doesn't have," Marissa offered.

Holly and Summer gave Marissa sad smiles. "Life must suck at the moment Coop. But this will be great, I promise," Holly reassured.

"Yeah," Marissa quietly agreed.

"Cheer up god dammit! We are going to New York! New – freaking – York!" Summer exclaimed excitedly.

Marissa and Holly began to giggle. "Well, I need to go home and pack," Marissa said.

"Yeah, so do I," Summer said, getting off the bed and stretching.

"All right, well, Coop you pack, get the car gassed up then come back here pronto. Sum, pack, and get all the credit cards you can find. Because we are not going to New York and not taking all the cash we can get. That would be like going to Australia and not taking sun tan lotion…"

Summer rolled here eyes jokingly. "Okay, I'll be back later."

"Same," Marissa hugged Holly then opened her door and descended the staircase. 

"Bye honey," Summer also embraced Holly before leaving the platinum blonde to get ready.

**TBC**

**Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. Even though if you **_**read Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_**, you'll know exactly what happens, LOL. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Marissa, Summer and Holly had been on the road for only a few minutes. But those few minutes seemed to last a lifetime at the speed Marissa insisted on driving.

"Coop, can you please drive faster, this is just embarrassing," Summer said dramatically from the back seat. Holly giggled in agreement.

"Well, why don't one of you two take over, get us a speeding ticket, then we probably wouldn't end up going to New York at all."

"Chill out, I was just saying…" Summer trailed off.

"I think I should drive," Holly announced.

"Uh, no way. Like I said before, we'd get a speeding ticket," Marissa disagreed.

"Well, Coop, if I got a ticket I'd probably be able to get out of it pretty easily. It's a little something that I like to call: sex appeal," Holly replied.

"I've got to agree on that one," Summer chipped in.

"But what if the cop is a woman?" Marissa asked, smirking in amusement.

"Then we'll just hope she's a lesbian," Holly said like it was the smartest idea she'd ever had.

"Ew, I don't think so Hol," Summer said, screwing up her facial features.

"Yeah, you're on your own with that one," Marissa said.

"I'm thirsty," Summer thought out loud.

"Now that you say it, I'm pretty parched myself," Marissa established.

"Parched Coop? What century are you in?" Summer asked. Marissa rolled her eyes, and then asked Holly, "What about you?"

"I could do with a coffee."

"Okay then. I'm almost positive that there is a café coming up soon. I've been there with my mom before," Marissa informed the girls who sat on the backseats.

"Cool," Holly said.

Not too long later, the car stopped in the small parking area of a Starbucks café. Summer and Holly went inside to order, while Marissa waited.

After pending service for a couple short minutes, a barista addressed the teens. "Hi there, what can I get for you?"

"Um…could I please get," Summer took a moment to study the menu then finished with, "Can I please get a takeaway venti mocha?"

"Yep."

"Could I have a grande mocha frappuccino and also a venti caramel macchiato?" Holly asked.

"Takeaway as well?"

"Yeah."

"Should be ready with in a few minutes." He walked away to begin making them, which left Summer and Holly alone. They stalked over to the magazine stand and began choosing random ones to buy.

"Since Marissa is driving, we'll need some pointless entertainment for the rest of the trip, that will most certainly drag on for ages," Summer said, still picking magazines.

"True. Oh look, the Asian magazine!" Holly said, taking it in her grasp and flipping mindlessly through it. "Meh," she shrugged placing it on top of Summer's pile.

"Your coffees are ready." The girls looked over and saw the barista holding them up.

"Thank you." Summer smiled, as did Holly. Holly and Summer strode to the exit, but were stopped by an alarm wailing and a buff male asking them, "Have you purchased those?"

"Oh, crap. No sorry, we forgot," Holly apologized. Her sweet grin softened the male's gruff tone.

"Please do so ma'am."

Embarrassed, the two 17-year-olds went back over to the counter and paid for them.

"Got enough magazines?" the server asked.

The girls laughed. "Probably not," said Summer.

"Alright, have a nice day," the guy said, as he finished serving them.

"You too," Holly replied.

For the second time, they attempted to exit the café, this time it worked. "What took you so long?" Marissa asked.

"The alarm went off and security reminded us that we'd totally forgotten to pay for the magazines we bought," Holly explained.

"Only you two…" Marissa laughed. As she began driving again, silence filled the atmosphere. They were now in a desert of some sorts and secluded from any form of normal day-to-day life.

Summer felt a hot substance on her legs and cringed. This Holly noticed. "What is it Sum?"

Summer gestured to the coffee that had spilled over her legs and unfortunately all over the backseat of Marissa's new car.

"Crap, how did you manage that?" Holly whispered.

"I don't know." Summer shrugged in dilemma. The coffee continued to stream over the seat and reached Holly. "Ew!" she exclaimed…a little too loud.

"What's going on back there?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing…it's fine," Summer reassured.

"If everything is fine, then why did Holly say _ew_?" Marissa inquired.

"My coffee isn't that nice," the platinum blonde lied innocently, although the explanation came out sounding like a question.

"Oh, okay…" Marissa let it slide and kept focusing on the road.

"What are we going to do?" Summer uttered quietly.

"Uh…" Holly pondered.

"Wait, I have an idea," Summer announced. "Hey Coop, can I have that box of tissues you have on the dashboard?"

"Sure Sum, hope you're not coming down with something," Marissa said with concern. She passed the box to Summer who took a few out and pretended to blow her nose, while Holly wiped the seats desperately.

Holly went to take more tissues but, of course, there were none left - just their luck.

"Summer," Holly urged. The brunette stopped fake-blowing her nose and turned her attention to Holly, who was motioning towards the very empty box of Marissa's tissues.

"You're kidding right Hol? You used all the tissues? How many were there? It's a 200 tissue box!" Holly offered Summer a guilty smile.

"Here you go Coop." Summer passed the empty box back to Marissa.

"Wow, you must have had one freakin' runny nose. Are you feeling better now?" Marissa asked. Flawed by how many tissues had been used she continued, "You know, that was a new box. Very impressive Sum."

"Hmm, yeah…" Summer said, attempting not to laugh. She saw that Holly's face was wrinkled in disgust and she was holding numerous brown items in her hands.

"Are you serious?" Summer asked. Holly shrugged, and then asked, "What now?"

Summer glanced around the car, then rolled down the window and took the tissues in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

"I have a plan." Summer chucked them out the window and watched them fly…forward. What? They landed perfectly albeit sloppily on Marissa's windscreen.

"Oh god…" Holly remarked.

"What the hell?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Good one Sum," Holly muttered, although she was highly amused.

"Why are there hundreds of soggy tissues decorating my windscreen? It's not normal for them to come flying at you in these sorts of environments," Marissa continued. She turned on her windscreen wipers, which did way more harm than good. "I'll be back," Marissa told them as she got out of the car and began investigating.

"God only knows what is on them." Holly and Summer heard Marissa say.

"That plan worked out well," Holly teased.

"Ya think?" Summer asked.

"If she thinks that is bad, hope she doesn't spot the backseat of her _new_ car," Holly started.

"Or us," Summer finished for her.

"Exactly."

"We're definitely keeping this to ourselves. The last thing we need is a Marissa-meltdown. There are no lifeguard stands around for her to brood on, so, we really shouldn't stress her further. She doesn't handle bad situations well…at all," Summer said.

"I second that one. So what do you want to do? I think she'll notice_ this_ sooner or later." Holly looked down at her coffee-covered clothing. "Not to mention the intense smell of coffee is sort of a giveaway."

"Tell me about it," Summer agreed, looking down at her own self and cringing.

"Do you have perfume or something?" Holly asked. Summer nodded and fished out a small Chanel perfume out of her handbag.

Holly began outrageously spraying it everywhere.

"There's a little something called overkill," Summer told her.

"Well, what do you suggest? So far, your ideas haven't been much of a hit," Holly asked.

"We could change out of these clothes or something."

"That's actually good, but where?" Holly looked around and eventually located an abandoned and incredibly ancient portaloo of some sorts. "What about that?"

"It's, like, ew, but I guess it's our only option," said Summer.

"How are we going to get past Marissa without her noticing?" Holly asked.

"Uh…follow me." Summer led the way out of the car and into the overly tall yellow grass that finished at their knees.

Summer went in first and quickly changed, then Holly. After the two teenagers were done, they both squeezed into the small stall-ish toilet and reapplied their make up.

"What do we say to Marissa if she asked why we changed?" Summer questioned.

"I don't know, something like we got hot, or…I don't know!"

"Eh, something intelligent." Summer shrugged and painted her lips with (surprise, surprise,) lip-gloss.

Holly, meanwhile, was checking her phone. "Damn."

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"No cell service!" Holly said.

Concurrently, on the other side of the road, Marissa sighed and got back in her car. "I took as much off as I could. But seriously, how the hell did they get on there in the first place?" she asked…the no people that were in the car with her.

"Oh well," she continued, "We'd better get a move on." Marissa started up the car and began driving. Not realizing Holly and Summer were in the toilets.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Keep them coming! ;) **


End file.
